Harry Potter - This is My Life
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: During the time rewind Hermione and Harry are wiped from existence when the past changes. Harry protects Sirius, Hermione and himself when he casts a black patronus of a massive Storm Dragon. Harry breaks free of Dumbledore's grasp and creates his own path with new allies, his friends and Cho Chang


Chapter 1: The Beginning

'EXPECTO PATRONUM.' Harry yelled and a giant black Storm Dragon shot out of his wand and attacked the hundreds of dementor's surrounding him, Hermione and his Godfather, Sirius Black.

'Hermione, this isn't what was supposed to happen.' Harry said pointing to the Time Turner as they ran back to Buckbeak hidden in the forest. Two hours earlier they saved Buckbeak from his untimely death from a certain executioner.

'I don't know Harry, all that happens is that you are going to know you did it yourself and you that you saved Sirius by yourself.' She said and rested next to the Hippogriff. 'I've never seen a black Patronus before or one that big.'

'I think someone or something else did this Hermione.' Harry said and climbed onto Buckbeak's back. 'I think Hogwarts herself did it.'

'How Harry, do you think Hogwarts is a sentient being?' she asked and climbed onto the feathered and clawed animal herself.

'Well maybe, I mean the hat is right?' he asked and they flew into the night sky before they were thrown from that plane of existence when his past self said a few choice words in the hospital wing.

'I call forth the knowledge of the Founders.' He whispered in the Hospital Wing. 'I am the Heir of the Founders Four, Rowena, Salazar, Helga, and Godric, share your knowledge and pass on thy powers.'

Harry felt like he was being pulled through a tiny straw and was assaulted with memories, knowledge and felt his magical core increase tenfold and continue to grow. Looking around Harry noted that it looked like he was in a dome made from dragon scales? He saw buildings take shape and rise from the ground around him, he saw a large Manor sprout from the ground in front of him and saw a Rune above the door.

'Potter Manor.' He mumbled and felt the knowledge and memories integrate into his being. A whirlwind formed in his mind as he spontaneously learnt how to apparated, cast wandlessly, cast non-verbally, create all sort of magical objects and do any and all known magic.

'You must keep this to yourself young one.' A voice said and Harry recognized it as Hogwarts. 'You must be patient and wait until the time is right, prepare and make plans Harry.'

'Harry.' Hermione yelled shaking him awake. He was met by the sight of his best friends face surrounded by her bushy hair. 'Are you okay?'

'Just peachy.' Harry replied smiling and sat up, his vision was slightly blurry and he took off his glasses. He looked around blinking and saw with perfect vision, he saw Ron lying on a heap in his bed and a big black dog next to his bed.

'Padfoot?' Harry asked and smiled when the dog's ears perked up and it jumped on Harry's bed and nudged up to him. 'Relax, what's happening now?' he asked Hermione as he rubbed Padfoot's head.

'Professor Snape is in a St Mungo's ward for extended exposure to the dementor's, Fudge is going mad because Sirius slipped through his fingers again and Dumbledore says you have to go back to you relatives.'

Harry growled and thought about how he could get away from the manipulative old man. 'I need to get a new guardian or become emancipated. Dumbledore will never allow me to get a new guardian but I need to be forced to do something that views me as an adult.' He thought to himself.

'The Triwizard tournament.' Harry thought finding a memory from Hogwarts. 'I know that someone is going to find a way to put me into the tournament, if they do I will be an adult in the eyes of the law. First I need to get to Gringott's and find a barrister.'

'Fine.' Harry resigned grinning inwardly and thinking of a certain hyper active house elf. 'I'll go pack.' He jumped off his bed and walked out the door not having any difficulty that he might have had.

'Apparently Dumbledore decided it was fine to fire my account manager and have a helping hand to my vaults.' Harry thought seething as he walked to Remus's office. He knocked on the door and entered.

'Ah Harry.' The werewolf said and held up a silvery cloak and the Marauders map. 'Now that I am no longer a teacher I won't feel guilty about giving this to you.'

'Let me guess, Dumbledore thought it best for you to resign?' Harry asked pocketing the items.

'That and Snivvelous leaked it to the Prophet that I was a werewolf.' Remus said and finished packing his trunks. 'I'll see you soon k pup?'

'Thanks Remus.' Harry said giving him a hug. 'Need to work on a way to get rid of the werewolf.' Harry thought as he watched his dad's friend walk out the door. 'Wonder who's next?'

'Hey Harry, let's go.' Hermione said walking up to him. 'Trains about to leave.'

Nodding Harry walked with her and began thinking. 'The Prophet won't tell the truth no matter what, found that out last year. I can either go to the Quibbler or start my own paper. I have enough money in my trust vault to start and I can have a chat with Luna before we get onto the platform.'

'Ron will be a problem, he's always jealous just because I have money and fame that I rarely ever use.' Harry thought grimly. 'He abandoned me last year and I either need to reform him or cut ties with him and not his family.'

'Hey Luna.' He called the dirty blond when he saw her. 'Can we talk?' he pulled out a letter and walked up to her.

'So can you do it?' he asked giving it to her.

'I'm sure daddy would like it.' She said smiling dreamily.

'Just remember, only talk about me as Storm Reaper.' Harry said. 'I can't be known as the one doing this.'

She nodded and pocketed the letter before skipping away. Harry walked down the length of the train with his trunk charmed and shrunken down in his pocket. He quickly cast several privacy and repelling wards in the empty compartment he found.

'Dobby.' Harry said and the house elf popped in front of him with a sugar high look in his eyes.

'Masters Harry Potter sir is calling dobby. What is youse needing?' Dobby said practically bouncing.

'Dobby, one thing first. Did you bond with me?' Harry asked looking the elf in the eyes.

'No, but yous friendship is enough to keep Dobby alive.' The house elf said slightly sad.

'Would you like to?' Harry asked and when they bonded Dobby was far more relaxed.

'Dobby, I need you to get me another twenty of these.' Harry said pulling out Dudley's usb walkman that Harry nicked. 'A butterbeer cap, set up a post drop in Gringott's under the name of Storm Reaper and if you can find any other house elves that need a home.

Dobby nodded once and returned seven minutes later with the walkmans and the cap. He disappeared again and Harry began setting up the anywhere portkey, that Rowena Ravenclaw created, on the butter beer cap and then charmed all the walkmans to run on magic only.

'Dobby's is finished sir.' Dobby said appearing in front of Harry. 'The Goblins is telling mes they need to meet with you soon, Master Ragnoks is saying so.'

'Can you make sure it looks like I'm here?' Harry asked and used the portkey when Dobby nodded.

'Gringott's.' Harry said and landed on his feet in the main hall of the goblin bank and two guards immediately rushed over to him. **'I mean no harm, I was told I had a meeting with Master Ragnok.'** Harry blurted not realizing he spoke Gobbledygook.

They nodded timidly and led him to a room after leading him through winding corridors. 'Ah Mr Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.' A rather tall goblin said as he entered the office.

'May your gold always flow.' Harry suddenly said.

Ragnok was shocked by the traditional greeting her received from the young wizard but managed to hide it. 'And may we make profit together.'

Nodding Harry sat down in a chair and they began the meeting. 'Now Mr Potter, I assume you know that you have earned plenty of profit from your investments.'

'I have heard no such thing sir, I was actually never informed of such a thing.' Harry said dispointedly.

'What.' Ragnok said shock evident on his face. 'Are you telling me that you have never received a statement from us regarding your accounts since you joined the Wizarding world?'

Shaking his head Harry said. 'I haven't received anything. I suspect that Dumbledore has been blocking my mail and I found out he has made several illegal withdrawal's from my account and fired my account manager.'

The goblin stiffened and walked out the room for a minute and returned with a second goblin. 'Mr Potter this is Garnel, he was your account manager and if you would like to hire him again you may.' Ragnok said sitting down again.

Nodding his head Harry turned to Ragnok. 'I would like for you to help my barrister in removing Dumbledore as my guardian which he illegally gained and all withdrawals he made to be returned by the end of the month. I would like to visit my vaults and take an inheritance test.'

'Do you have your key?' Ragnok asked writing down the other things Harry said onto a piece of parchment.

Shaking his head again Harry said. 'I was not aware of the customs and was unwittingly forced to give my key to Molly Weasley. I would like a new key forged and I will take it upon myself to key it and give the you and Garner a large bonus for your services.'

'Thank you Mr Potter.' Ragnok said and gave him a small knife. 'I will need you to put a few drops of your blood into this bowl.'

Nodding Harry cut his thumb open and five drops fell out before it healed itself, a small glowing light emanated from the bowl and a key appeared at the bottom in a flash of light. Thanking the goblin Harry attached the key to a necklace he had around his neck. Ragnok led him to a new room that had three trees in the corners of the triangular room.

'Yggdrasil, Qliphoth and Eva.' Harry said looking at them.

'You are correct, the trees of Life, Death and Souls are no myth Mr Potter.' Ragnok said and looked slightly in awe at Harry. 'You are the first wizard to see them within this room.'

Nodding Harry moving to the centre of the room and did as Ragnok instructed, a multi colored beam from each tree connected to his body and he felt the power they held. He saw a bright light and heard three voices talking fast. He caught words like, 'Destiny', and 'Wands and staffs.'

The room was filled with a huge light and Ragnok was forced to cover his eyes, Harry felt several things inside him break or fall away and he felt his magical core increase another tenfold.

'Mr Potter, are you alright?' Ragnok asked next to the kneeling boy.

'I'm fine, just a little shaken up though.' Harry said standing up and felt a piece of parchment in his hand and something on his forearms and his back. Deciding to check later he looked at the parchment and showed the goblin.

**Harry James Potter**

**Birth: 31 July 1981**

**Parents: James and Lily Potter**

**Magical Guardian: none**

**Previous guardians: Albus Dumbledore**

**Status: Emancipated by Yggdrasil, Qliphoth and Eva – 12:05:59, 19 April 1994**

**Blocks broken**

**Magical core: blocked by 70%, placed by Albus Dumbledore**

**Parseltongue: broken block at age 12, placed by Albus Dumbledore**

**Wandless and non-verbal casting: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Shadow Mage: blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**War Mage: blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Elemental Mage: blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Metamorphagus: blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Love Potion to Ginerva Weasley: Administered by Albus Dumbledore**

**Compulsion to Albus Dumbledore: Administered by Albus Dumbledore **

**Loyalty Potion to Albus Dumbledore: Administered by Albus Dumbledore**

**Master Metamorphagus: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Voldemort Horcrux: Accidently placed, left and hardened by Albus Dumbledore**

**Abilities and Powers**

**Parseltongue**

**Parselmagic**

**Deaths Doors**

**Shadow Magic**

**Cleanser**

**Shadow Mage**

**War Mage**

**Elemental Mage**

**Allure**

**Manipulation of Death and Life – From Yggdrasil and Qliphoth**

**Phage Shifter – From Eva**

**Hogwarts Manipulator and Stipulator**

**Mage Sight**

**Multiple Magical Cores**

**Goblin Core**

**Wizard Core**

**Vampire Core**

**Wizard Core**

**Lestran Core**

**Veela Core**

**Investments and businesses owned**

**50% of the Quibbler**

**80% of the Prophet**

**53% of Diagon Alley**

**Hogsmeade**

**Muggle company Grunnings**

**Inheritance and Familial lines**

**Gryffindor**

**Ravenclaw**

**Slytherin**

**Hufflepuff**

**Potter**

**Emrys**

**Le Fay**

**King Arthur**

**Blood equerries **

**Vampire**

**Goblin**

**Veela**

**Lestran**

'Wow.' Harry said after whistling. 'Any chance I can check all my vaults?'

Several wild cart rides later Harry walked out of Gringott's with brand new specialized robes that change to the color he wants.( Think of Ezio Auditore's assassins robes from Brotherhood) he quickly changed them into his normal robes and portkeyed back to his compartment with his eight new rings and a load of valuable items in his new weightless and bottomless bag.

'Hey Harry.' Hermione and Ron called walking up to him on the platform. 'Where were you?'

'I just needed some time alone.' Harry said faking a forlorn look on his face. 'Anyway, here's my phone number Hermione, please keep in touch. The Dursleys are probably going to kill me this time.'

'Sure Harry.' She said giving him a hug. 'Hope you have at least a decent summer.'

'You'll write, right?' Harry asked shaking Ron's hand.

'See you next year mate.' Ron said and joined his family.

Harry walked through the barrier carrying Hedwig in her cage and spotted the Dursleys car and quickly got in. There was an eerie silence before Vernon started the car and began driving home, Harry looked out the window watching the houses and shops go by.

His fat oversized cousin was cowering on his side holding his bottom, Vernon was slowly turning pink which would turn into purple and his aunt was sneaking glances at the back to make sure Dudley was still himself.

Halfway there Harry pulled out the letter from Ragnok and read through it.

**Dear Mr Potter**

**I have searched our records and found that you are a prodigy in the following subjects and could easily attain a masters degree.**

**Legilimancy **

**Master and Elite**

**Occlumency**

**Master and Elite**

**Transfiguration**

**Master and Elite**

**Charms**

**Master and Elite**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Master and Elite**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**Master and Elite**

**Divination**

**Master and Elite**

**Astronomy**

**Master and Elite**

**Arithmacy**

**Master and Elite**

**Ancient Runes**

**Master and Elite**

**Muggle Studies**

**Master and Elite**

**Wizard Laws and Politics**

**Master and Elite**

**Goblin laws and Politics**

**Master and Elite**

**Potions **

**Master and Elite**

**History of Magic**

**Master and Elite**

**Herbology**

**Master and Elite**

**We wish you could fortune and may your gold always flow**

**Director of Gringott's bank Britain**

**Ragnok**

Smiling to himself Harry got out of the car and made his way into Number Four Private Drive.

'Daddy, I have a letter for you from Storm Reaper.' Luna said giving her dad the envelope before skipping away from the chuckling man.

**Dear Xeno Lovegood**

**I am Harry James Potter and I am writing to you for a great injustice has been done to the Wizarding world, Sirius Black and myself. I am beginning my own paper to tell the truth and would appreciate it if you would put in a notice for a subscription. I would like you to also print the following column and I hope we may have a profitable partnership together.**

**Harry James Potter**

Harry unpacked his trunk and investigated what the weight was he felt in Gringott's. He found that he now had new wands and staffs and he had a holster for eighty all filled including his original wand. 'Thank you.' He whispered thinking about the three trees.

Harry tested the wands

and found he couldn't be tracked for underage magic with it. He began setting up shop in a room he conjured that he could reach with a door he disillusioned in his room. He and Dobby began setting up the room so it was like a proper printing company, Harry sent Dobby to set the Walkmans in specific places like, Dumbledore's office, Fudges office and any other place he thought necessary.

Harry, with the help of Rowena Ravenclaw's knowledge, created a dozen clones of himself and set them to work creating the first ever issue of the Storm Truth. Harry sent Dobby out to deliver a message to the Prophet and take out a subscription for himself.

'Dumbledore, you just made your worst enemy.' Harry thought as he picked up the first printed Storm Truth copy.

Harry picked up a quill and parchment this morning and wrote a letter to McGonagall.

**Dear Professor**

**I am aware that it is only one day since school ended but I am need of help. I would like to change my elective subjects. I would like to drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Aritchmacy.**

**I am aware I will be a year behind but I will be studying over the summer and would like if you could arrange for me to take the previous years test so I can join the rest of my year when school begins again.**

**Sincerely**

**Harry James Potter**

Sending the letter of with Hedwig he watched until she disappeared from view and sent a clone off to do his chores and he went to the press. He handed Dobby a list of names and fifty copies of the Storm truth and the elf disappeared in a pop to deliver the paper.

Cho Chang picked up the magazine that was delivered to her by an eccentric elf and read the first page.

**Welcome to the Storm Truth**

**This is a private owned magazine that is owned by one individual and I will always bring you the truth on all things wizardry. The Prophet is commanded by our useless Minister Fudge who uses it to belittle my fellow students Harry Potter.**

**Sirius Black: Guilty or Innocent?**

**I have done thorough research into Mr Black's incarceration in Azkaban and found he was not even given a trial. He supposedly was the Potter's secret Keeper but was in fact changed at the last minute to fool Moldywort, Aka Voldemort. **

**They did this to make everyone think Black was the keeper and no one would suspect poor old Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a average student who was part of the Marauders group with James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I have found that Pettigrew was an unregistered Rat animagus and faked his own death.**

**I have viewed the memories of Sirius Black, who's location I will not reveal, and have found the truth. Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater and sold the Potter out to Voldemort who killed James and Lily and failed to kill Harry. How this happened we will be discussing next week.**

**Peter Pettigrew had run into Muggle London the next day and was found by Sirius Black at around twelve in the afternoon. Peter Pettigrew cut off his own finger and smeared the blood on the robes of his once friend and yelled, 'James and Lily, how could you Sirius.' He blew up the street of muggles and transformed into his rat form and escaped into the sewers.**

**Sirius Black confessed to laughing because of the absurdity of it all. Sixteen hours before he would be visiting James and Lily, he found the house in ruins and laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Albus Perciwal Dumbledore could have pushed for a trial since he is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengomet and was the one to cast the Fidelous charm on Peter.**

**Now I ask, is this the type of man you want to have as the leader of the government and a school. He has allowed Potter and his associates to break school rules and run around like they own the place, Potter is a slightly arrogant fool and needs to be taught that the adults can help him when he is in need.**

**Storm Reaper.**

Cho quickly flipped through the rest of the magazine, looking closely at all the pictures and checking all the facts and then showed her parents who had done the same as her.

'Harry Potter sir.' Dobby's squeaky voice came from behind him. 'I is finding you two new house elves.'

'Thank you Dobby.' Harry said and knelt before the two new elves. 'Hello, my name is Harry Potter, you are?'

They both looked shocked at the equality Harry was showing and barely introduced themselves. The female was Tula and the male was her son Harin. Harry bonded with them and both looked happy and he sent them to get him several things from Diagon Alley.

Looking around Harry marveled at his private study next to the press room. It was stacked to the roof with books on collapsible book cases, a fine oak desk with endless parchment, quills and ink, a portrait of his parents he commissioned and a comfy chair.

Harry sat down and looked at the portrait, slowly it was being painted and made by his and the house elves magic. There was a comfy looking living room in the picture so far and a fire was lit. Harry smiled and thought about what was happening at the Prophet.

'What do you mean Emily?' Charles the head asked.

'This is a letter from Storm Reaper.' She said giving it to him. 'It says that Mr Potter has given him the use of his shares and we are now under his management. I had the goblins verify it and everything.'

'Get everyone into the hall, we need to get it right so the Minister can't close us down.' He said taking a headache potion.

'Who is he?' an unspeakable asked reading the magazine.

'Never mind who he is. How did he find all of this out, even Shadow hasn't been able to find this kind of material.' The Head unspeakable said.

'What do you propose sir?' one of the others asked.

'I think we should extend a job offer to him.' The women said writing out the letter.

'Harry Potter sirs has letter.' Tula said giving him a stack of twenty odd letters. 'We is looked through them.'

Harry nodded and began going through them. He found one was from Hermione, Katie Bell and even Sirius himself. Picking up the last one he saw it was from Cho Chang and he carefully opened it and read.

**Dear Storm Reaper**

**I found your magazine very informative and revealing. My parents are both barristers and would like to offer their services to help you clear Mr Blacks name if what you said is true, they are also the barristers for several House including the Potters. I believe you are a fellow Ravenclaw by the way you write and reveal. I would like to meet you and discover the mind behind the paper.**

**With great curiosity**

**Cho Chang**

Whistling Harry wrote a response and sent it with Tula. Harry leaned back in his chair and portkeyed himself to Gringott's and changed his robes to Red and walked outside. ( Again like Exio Auditore's robes.)

Moving swiftly Harry made it through the gathering crowd and stood in front of an empty shop, he saw Fred and George standing in front so he surmised the rest of the Weasleys were here.

'Think we'll be able to open the shop here Forge?' Fred asked his twin.

'I very much do dear brother of mine.' George replied and jumped slightly at a voice behind them.

'I could let you boys have the first month's rent free and invest in your shop.' Harry said his face hidden by the hood.

'Are you…'

'The owner?' Fred finished.

'And your newest business partner.' Harry said handing them a bag with 1000 galleons in it and gave them the key as well.

Harry walked off and back into Gringott's when he heard Molly Weasley. 'What do you mean we can't use this key?'

'I am sorry miss but by my records all keys to the Potter vaults have been recalled and no one is to have access except Mr Potter himself.' The goblin said snapping the key in half. 'You will have to go to your own vault.' The goblin leaned toward Harry as he whispered something in his ear. The goblin nodded seemingly answering his question before Harry portkeyed back to Surrey.

Harry sat down by his desk and began writing out a list and finished before Dobby came to him. 'You is having a letter from unsbekalbes Master Harry.'

'Thank you Dobby.' Harry said taking the letter and opened it. A foot long piece of scroll levitated itself in front of his face.

**Dear Storm Reaper**

**We have read your first edition of Storm Truth and must say we are very impressed. We could not have attained this information and would like to extend an apprentinship as a Junior Unspeakable to you. There are many benefits's that come with this position and hope that you will think about this wisely.**

**We would expect your reply before the weekends and hope to join you in our ranks.**

**Sincerely**

**Head Unspeakable, Department of Mysteries**

'Unspeakable hay.' Harry thought. 'I do have time on my hands.'

Grabbing onto the Butterbeer cap on his necklace he said. 'Department of Mysteries, Head Unspeakable office.' He disappeared with a pop and landed on his feet starling the few who were in the room.

'Storm Reaper I presume?' the Head Unspeakable asked.

'That's me.' Harry said his face hidden behind the hood. 'I would like to accept.'

'If you would please follow me.' She said walking through a door leaving the rest stunned. She led him to a private study and closed the door. 'If you would please remove your hood.'

Harry looked at Augusta Longbottom and smiled before pulling off his hood and revealing his face. She stared awestruck and Harry chuckled. 'Who did you expect?'

'I didn't, I just never expected it to be you Mr potter.' She said now smiling. 'Why would you slander yourself?'

'To rid suspicion of me being Storm Reaper.' He said and sat down in a chair. 'I am sick and tired of Dumbledore, Fudge and the Prophet controlling my life.'

They spent the next hour discussing Harry's first mission. 'So you want me on security detail for the Quidditch cup?' he asked inwardly smirking.

'Yes, we think someone's going to try something and we need someone there no one would suspect.' Augusta explained and gave him a blue orb. 'That's a scene recorder, it will record and play back anything that happens.'

'Thanks.' He said nodding and pocketed the orb. 'Who else is an operative in Hogwarts?'

'My Grandson and Luna Lovegood.' She said to him. 'You'll see them at the entrance, do you mind if you can make robes like that for our operatives? It would really help in the field.'

'Sure, I'll bring them to the cup.' He said and portkeyed to the Ministry. He bought himself a ticket for the Quidditch cup and bought another nine tickets that he may give to the Weasleys.

'Sometimes I wonder if I really should have been in Slytherin.' He thought to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and settled down for a good nights sleep.

**Mr Potter**

**I am impressed that you have decided that you have decided to take your studies more seriously. I have spoken to Professor Vector and Sinistra and they have agreed to let you take the test in three weeks time. **

**I hope to see you improvement and wait expectantly.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

'Finally.' He said and cracked open his advanced Rune book.

'Mum, we got tickets.' Fred and George yelled running down the stairs. 'We got tickets to the World Cup.'

'What, where on Earth did you get those?' Molly Weasley screeched.

'They were sent to….'

'Us in a letter from Storm Reaper.' George said pulling out a magazine. 'We also got this.'

'What is this?' she said opening the magazine and read the first page. 'What, how can this man say that Sirius Black is innocent? He killed thirteen people in broad daylight.'

Fred and George slowly backed away and ran up the stairs to bump into Ron and Ginny who were yelling. 'We got tickets mum.'

Molly Weasley was fuming by this moment, first the key Dumbledore said she could use doesn't work, they can't buy tickets for the world cup, this Storm Truth is writing absolute rubbish and her children are getting tickets but she isn't.

Arthur Weasley walked through the door into his home and was about to call out when he saw the back of a red faced Molly. He slowly backed out and closed the door and Bill and Charlie along with Percy ran into him waving their hands in the air yelling. 'We got tickets mum, we got tickets.'

'Oh Merlin help us all.' Arthur mumbled as he saw his wife walk outside even redder in the face. She went back inside and began making a howler.

Harry was sitting on his chair finishing his Arithmacy book that night when an aged owl with a red envelope flew in. Taking the envelope Harry ran into his private study before it burst into flames and Molly Weasleys banshee voice filled his ears.

'**How dare you, you have no proof and no right to publish these lies.'** Her voice began but Harry slammed a bowl of oatmeal he conjured on top of it and there was silence.

'That women has a voice that puts a banshee to shame.' He said and moved to his press room.

**Howlers: Brilliant or Useless**

**Yesterday I got a rather boring Howler from Molly 'Banshee' Weasley, Merlin that women can screech, she sent it in correspondence to my first edition. Apparently I am writing lies even though I have had the facts checked several time over and an Unspeakable, who wishes to remain anonymous, has commented.**

'**These facts are true by all accounts, Mr Blacks memories have never been tampered with and are the complete truth. I have viewed them and will help Storm Reaper attain Mr Blacks freedom and he will be able to live his life that the Minister has decided to try and take away.' **

**As you can see I will not write anything that has not been backed up or verified by a third party. From Mr Potter I have heard that his magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, but then why would he send the boy to abusive muggle relations. Albus Dumbledore was never a part of the Potter's will, which he sealed and disregarded their wishes.**

**Albus Dumbledore gained illegal guardianship of the boy, according to the will, which the Head Unspeakable has graciously unsealed for my viewing, Harry Potter was supposed to go to Augusta Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall in that order. The will also explicitly states that Harry must never go to Petunia Dursley as the two sisters were not related. **

**Lily Potter was adopted and was never a muggleborn, her 'sister' was a bitter wench by the time Lily left for school and now there is no lost love between Harry and his 'relatives.' I ask the Wizard World, what is Dumbledore doing trying to control Mr Potters life, shouldn't he be more concerned about the safety of the school or the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts next year. Oops, was I not suppose to say that Minister, you really don't guard your information well at all and Weatherby was kind enough to blab about everything.**

**Ask yourself, who are the leaders that are building the Wizarding World and who are the ones that are tearing it down?**

**Storm Reaper**

'I want this person found and thrown in Azkaban.' Fudge roared and threw the Storm Truth into his dust bin and Harry smiled as he heard all this from his walkman.

'Attention everyone.' Charles called as everyone talk to each other in the Prophets large hall. 'Our new Owner Mr Storm Reaper would like to say a few words.

Harry modified his voice slightly and talked through his hood. 'Welcome, today I will be making a few changes. First off after this meeting all those that have slandered Mr Potter will be given a fine of a thousand galleons. We are lucky he did not take us to court.'

'You will only write what has been backed up by facts and cannot be denied or proven false.' He said smiling. 'We shall be working with my Storm Truth and this Sunday will be a special edition. All of you will work and find undeniable proof on the dirty deeds Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, the Unspeakables have given you clearance to all records pertaining to them for the week.'

'I cannot allow this.' Dumbledore said holding both copies of the Storm Truth in his hands. 'This boy knows too much and must be stopped.'

**Quidditch World Cup**

**The Minister has actually done something good, or has he? I have been informed that there is only to be five Auror's at the actual cup and one eight man team waiting at the Ministry. Now is this proper preparedness to show for the cup, will it protect the wizards and witches.**

**Our Minister has ordered this and further investigation proves that he was told by Lucious Malfoy to do this and was then handed a bag with two thousand Galleons in it. Why would Fudge accept this from a suspected Death Eater? More importantly why were those that claimed to be under the Imperious Curse never taken to trial.**

**There are Death Eaters running around you, in the Ministry, Diagon Alley. They are everywhere and I know a few of them for a fact such as. Lucious Malfoy, he is always shoveling gold up Fudges ass and gave a class zero Dark Artifact to Ginerva Weasley. This object began terrorizing her and unleashed the basilisk that was hidden in the chamber of secrets.**

**The book began slowly sucking out the young girls soul and manifested itself into a type of half living half dead corporeal body. Mr Potter and Weasley led a useless and fraudulent Gilderoy Lockhart into the chamber and I have a comment from Mr Potter himself.**

**HP: It was really scary, I jumped down the pipe with Ron and Lockhart. We walked over the bones of thousands of animals and when Lockhart saw the basilisks' shed skin he pretended to faint and jumped up grabbing Ron's wand. Ron had snapped it in half earlier in the year and when Lockhart tried to obliviate us and the spell backfired.**

**The roof caved in and blocked Ron and me on opposite sides, I went ahead and opened the next chamber. I saw Ginny lying in the middle of the large chamber in front of a giant statue head and pale white. I ran to her and dropped my wand, she was white and I felt helpless. The corporeal was Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka: Moldywort, aka Voldemort.**

**It called the basilisk and I ran back to the entrance as it had picked up my wand, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix dropped the sorting hat by my feet. I picked it up and pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out. I battle the snake after Fawkes had destroyed it's eyes and killed it but it venom made its way into my arm. I managed to destroy the diary and as I was loosing vision Fawkes cried onto my arm and the poison was gone.**

**Fawkes flew us out of the chamber and when I had a discussion with Dumbledore, he didn't do anything. He just sent off a letter as well as me. He never even asked if I would like to press charges against Mr Malfoy or if I would need anything.**

**SR: There you have it, Malfoy a willing Death Eater, Dumbledore a careless and manipulative man and Dobby the house elf, freed by Harry Potter.**

**Storm Reaper**

'Hey Shadow, Moon.' Harry said leaning against the shed by Luna and Neville at the entrance to the Quidditch Pitch. 'Seen anything yet?'

'Nothing yet Drear.' Neville said. 'Seen Reapers newest magazine?'

'He is very good, he knows things that even we Unspeakables don't know.' Luna said seriously.

'The Unspeakables know them now, he just joined.' Harry said smiling knowing her could trust his friends.

'Nice work Drear.' Neville said sharing a fist pump with Harry. 'Didn't know the Weasleys could afford tickets.'

'They can't, I gave it to them.' Harry said. 'With the exception of Molly, man she puts a banshee to shame.'

'I know.' Luna said and the three walked towards the redheads. 'Name, Associates and park number.'

'Arthur Weasley, these are my sons Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Bill and Charlie and this is my daughter Ginny.' Arthur said giving the tickets.

Harry and Neville shared another fist pump and Harry said. 'Don't you have a wife, Molly?'

'Yes but we only had so many tickets.' Arthur said.

'But wouldn't it be better to stay home with her rather than leave her there?' Luna asked and saw their faces die down a little.

'Well these tickets were a gift from someone and we didn't think for them to go to waste.' Arthur said.

'Very well, here is your map. Strictly no magic is allowed until after dark.' Harry said giving it to them and the redheads moved off.

'Mental that one is.' Neville muttered to himself.

'Ginny or Molly?' Harry asked as they leaned against the shed again.

'Both.' He said and earned a chuckle from Luna and Harry.

'Something's off.' Harry said looking around and saw someone walking towards them. 'Name and Park Number.'

'Barty Crouch, running patrol.' The man said his face slightly obscured.

'Were you assigned this task?' Luna asked suspicious of the man.

'Who's your friend?' Harry asked looking at empty space where he saw a person under an invisibility cloak.

'It's my wife, she doesn't like being seen in public.' Crouch answered sweating slightly.

'I'm no fool, either your gay or that isn't your wife.' Harry said pulling out his new wand. 'Tell us or you will find yourself in a trial for obstructing the law.'

'Fine, this is my son, he's well known to some people and doesn't want to be seen by them.' Crouch said defeated. 'The cloak is the only way to hide him from them.'

Harry nodded his head slowly before asking. 'Camp number?'

'34.' Crouch said and walked off.

'Something's going down tonight and I don't like it.' Luna said leaning against the shed even more. 'Anyway let's go, we're on pitch check before the game.'

Harry nodded and portkeyed them onto the pitch. They began with Bulgarians side of the pitch and slowly worked their way to the other sides, they found an occasional odd recording spell but other than that the pitch was ready. Neville brought out the trunk with the balls and Harry scanned them.

'Someone had a house elf charm the snitch.' He said staring intently at the little golden ball. 'Dobby.'

'What is yous needing Harry Potter sir?' Dobby asked giving a slight bow.

'I need you to identify which and who's house elf charmed this.' He said giving his elf the snitch.

Dobby flicked his fingers a few times and the ball glowed several colors. 'It is being a bad elf, Winky, she is Mr Croech's elfness.' Dobby said and handed the ball back to Harry before disappearing.

'Guess Crouch wanted Ireland to win, Luna, get me the backup Snitch.' Harry said to the blond and pocketed the other one. 'Thanks.' He cast a few detections charms on it before putting it in the trunk.

'Looks like we will need to have a word with Crouch.' Neville said as Harry levitated the trunk back inside.

Shaking his head Harry said. 'Not now, if Crouch got in here anyone can. Cast every protection and temporary repelling spell you know, use my magic.' He put his hands on their shoulders and the whites of eyes turned black and his iris's turned red.

They nodded and began casting spells left and right and they finished half an hour as Amelia Bones stood outside the entrance. 'Hello Miss Bones.' Harry said as the three of them walked up to her.

'What were you doing?' she asked slightly curious and scolding.

'We checked the pitch and the balls and found that Barty Crouch's elf charmed the snitch so Ireland would win.' Harry said and leaned against the wall.

'How did you find out?' she asked appalled.

'He used his own elf to determine it after he detected it with his magic.' Luna said following suit with Harry and leaned against the wall.

'I will have a word wi-.' She began but was stopped when Harry held up his hand.

'I am sorry Miss Bones but this is a matter between the Unspeakables, he has broken through our wards and it is a serious breach in National security. This is our department and not yours and we respectfully ask you to let us deal with the matter.'

She nodded her head knowing what even Junior Unspeakables could do. The three of them walked out of the stadium with Amelia trailing behind in their wake. They made their way back to the entrance and passed the Weasley tent and saw Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur and Ludo Bagman when Crouch walked up to the redheads.

Harry watched for a minute before he walked up to them when Crouch and Bagman were about to leave. 'Bagman, the goblins want their money by tonight. Crouch, we need to have chat.' Harry said coldly and he changed his eyes to ice blue.

Both paled and the Weasleys looked at the three Unspeakables in awe. Bagman quickly got up and Harry discreetly hit him with a tracking spell before he portkeyed the three of them and Crouch to the entrance.

'Why did you charm the snitch?' Harry grilled him.

'I did what?' Crouch spewed.

'Drear's house elf has informed us that your elf charmed the snitch on your orders.' Neville said and gave Crouch a piece of parchment. 'Your trial will be in three days, better have a good barrister.'

Harry portkeyed the three of them next to the Weasleys so they couldn't see them and quickly willed their robes to change. Each had a hoodie, Luna blue, Neville yellow and Harry had red, and black jeans with running shoes and a sling over bag on their shoulders.

'Hey guys.' Harry said and the three of them walked into view of the Weasleys.

'Harry.' Hermione yelled and jumped into a hug with him.

'I missed you two Hermione.' He said and spun her in a circle and put her down.

'Hey Ron.' He said shaking the boys hand. 'Heard anything good?'

'Yea, just saw three Unspeakables send off Bagman and Portkey Crouch somewhere.' Ron said smiling at his friend. 'Heard about Reaper?'

'Clearly, gave him an interview.' Harry said and sat down on the chair 'Heard you two are opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley.' He said directing it to the twins.

'Yea, we got some…'

'Funding from the owner….'

'Of a shop, he gave us a…..'

'Thousand Galleons and first…..'

'Month free.' They said finishing each other sentences.

'Nice, expect I'll need those pranks next year.' He said holding a bag of Fifty galleons in one hand and held the other open. 'How much can I get for Fifty Galleons?'

'Well Harry, we have Ton tongue toffees and liquorices wands.' Fred said pulling out bags of the items.

'And we also can offer our special edition Emotion ball and dark imps, they explode and spread a large black shadow fog that blocks out all vision and ends after ten minutes.' George said.

After ten minutes of haggling Harry pocketed twelve Dark imps, two emotion balls, three liquorices wands and two bags of Ton Tongue Toffee's for sixty Galleons. The three Unspeakables left ten minutes before the Weasleys and Hermione after they bought a pair of Omniculors each.

'I told you something's going down.' Luna said as they looked out the stadium with their Omniculors and saw several Dark figures wearing silver masks.

Harry whipped out his cellphone and sent a general call to all Unspeakables, they all carried phones the day he joined. 'This is special agent Drear, eleven Death Eaters sighted by entrance two, two hundred yards away. Muggle family levitated above their heads, lethal force is authorized.' He said into it and flipped it shut before putting it away.

'What do we do?' Neville asked as they changed their robes back to normal. Luna's was red, Neville's azure and Harry black.

'You two stay here and lock down the stadium, I'm going to help the others.' He said and jumped over the side of the stadium and transformed into a green basilisk fifty feet long with an occasional black scale patch.

Slithering he blended it the surroundings and slowly made his way to the Death Eaters. They were levitating a muggle family above their heads, naked, Harry dodged behind them and coiled himself around and trapped them all and the Unspeakables caught the muggle family.

Harry hissed at the hooded figures and petrified them all before he turned back to himself and pulled his hood onto his head again and pulled off masks from the Death Eaters. 'Avery, Nott, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Millecent, and two unknowns.' He said to the one who was writing the names. 'Take them to St Mungos, double strength potions. They'll need it.'

Neville and Luna were standing outside the entrance standing in front of an angry crowd demanding to be let out when Harry, hooded, appeared next to them. 'SILENCE.' Harry roared and broke through the noise without a sonorous charm. 'We have closed the stadium down for a reason that concerns your safety and will be released when the danger has been cleared. Any attempt to release yourself will be seen as obstructing law and will be taken to trial.'

The crowd was thrown into awkward silence and Harry threw a dark imp on the floor when he saw a green spell fly into the sky. 'Go.' He yelled at Neville and Luna before he ran after them in the direction of the spell and threw stunners all over the area.

'One of them had to have hit, spread out and search for anything.' Harry said and the twelve agents who had gathered spread out into the forest.

'I found something.' One of them yelled and he carried a house elf and a wand into a clearing they gathered in.

'Dobby, Tula.' Harry called and his elves were by his side. 'I need you to find out what's wrong, help her and tell me who she is.'

They both nodded and set to work, they hands glowed slightly green and when they finished the house elf began stirring. 'She is croech's elfness, Winky.' Tula said to Harry. 'She is suffering her magic from disobeying orders.'

'Did you find out what the orders were?' Harry asked noting Crouch walking towards them.

'She was orders to stay in the stadium and keep his son with her.' Tula said disappearing with Dobby.

'Your son was said to be dead in Azkaban, what the hell did you do?' Harry said rounding on Crouch.

'Calm down Drear, he will answer in three days.' Shadow said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

'Your right.' Harry said and stood in front of his two fellows.

'Winky why did you disobey me?' Crouch asked his elf.

'I is not master, I dis not do its.' Winky begged jumping up.

'This means clothes for you.' He said and walked away leaving his elf sobbing.

'Winky.' Harry said kneeling down and put a hand on the elfs shoulder. 'If you want I would like to bond you to my family.'

Winky looked up at him in wonder and jumped onto his and hugged him around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her back as a light surrounded them and said. 'Release the stadium.'

Neville and Luna let the wards dropped and everyone rushed out to their tents and the Unspeakables quickly destroyed the Dark Mark. Harry had a vicious idea for the next edition.

**Ministry Mockery**

**The Minister Fudge has once again proved his uselessness. The Auror's he stationed were worse than common trolls and if it wasn't for three Junior Unspeakables the Quidditch cup would have been ruined. Drear, Shadow and Moon found and stopped a plot that was started by ten Death Eaters.**

**They will remain secret until such a time they decide to release the knowledge to the public. The Ministers dirty deeds have been published in the Prophet in correspondence to this. The three Unspeakables are now full members and have been granted emancipation for their deeds.**

**But first we need to go to why this might have happened. Voldemort's downfall in 1981 on Halloween when he attacked the Potter's. I have done thorough investigations I have found three possible explanations or are they all part of one explanation.**

**1) There was made a Prophecy that involved Voldemort and Potter, it vaguely states that one must kill the other, Voldemort acted on this and attacked Potter without thinking of the consequences. Way to pull a Gryffindor move you wrinkled old snake.**

**2) There may have been an overload of magical power that redirected the Killing Curse back at the Dark Lord. The magical overload may have been from James and Lily giving their lives for their son or their son having a magical core possibly exceeding Emrys himself.**

**3) There may have been a type of magical spiritual guardian by Mr Potter and saved his life by giving its own and killed Moldywort. The only creatures able to this would be reverend ghosts or an old familial guardian of the Potter's**

**I say that at the next Wizengomet meeting Fudge be taken out of office and sent to Azkaban, the Unspeakables will be there to testify. I ask you the Wizarding World yet again, is Fudge really the man who is building the Wizarding World, of is he the one letting it crumble.**

**Storm Reaper**

'This Storm Reaper is right.' Hermione said as she read the edition sitting on the train in a compartment with Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna.

'Damn straight he is, he's the only person telling the truth now.' Harry said viciously eating a liquorices wand.

Ron was about to answer when the compartment door opened and a sickly blond boy was standing there flanked by two big brutes. 'Potter.' Malfoy spat.

'What Malfoy, your father going for trial got you clenching your pussy between your legs.' Harry said mocking the boy and smirked. 'Can't walk around the school like a man can't you, too bad you'll have to show everyone that your now daddy's little princess.'

Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna looked at Harry in shock and awe before Malfoy pulled his wand. 'You'll pay for that Potter.'

Malfoy shot a highly overpowered Diffindo and Harry smacked Malfoy's wand so it harmlessly hit the roof. Harry pushed Malfoy into the hall and kicked Goyle's baboon balls and the boy crumbled. Crabbe threw a punch at Harry's face and it was met by Harry's own fist. There was a magical shockwave and Crabbe was thrown at the speed of sound into the far wall.

Harry picked up Malfoy's wand and stabbed it into the shoulder of the boy. 'One inch above your heart Malfoy, think about it.' Harry hissed and broke off the piece sticking out of the boy and Malfoy was stuck there by his broken wand.

Harry went back into the compartment and warded it before sitting down and everyone was staring at him except for Luna and Neville.

'Harry Mate, what the bloody hell was that?' Ron blurted out.

'I am sick and tired of Malfoy's attitude and decided he need an adjustment.' Harry said and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler. 'Think the nargles will leave this fall Luna?'

'Now, they're still here, the Hornsnackle should leave though.' She replied dreamily.

'What about the spurtracks?' he asked honestly curious.

The others joined the conversation eventually and they passed the rest of the time. They jumped into the carriages and Harry thought he saw the outline of something in the front.

'MR POTTER.' McGonagall screeched at the boy in question. She handed him a piece of parchment before dragging him to the front of the hall. 'Why did you assault Mr Malfoy?'

'Who did you question? Only Malfoy or anyone else?' he said silently adding a slight sonorous charm to project his voice to the other students in the hall. 'Did you ask Hermione or Ron or Neville or even Luna, did you think to ask a person who actually has more than two brain cells at what happened? NO, you didn't because you took the word of Snape and Dumbledore without asking yourself, 'What if they are wrong.' You blindly follow Albus and never help any of your students because he tells you he has taken care of it.'

He turned to the students and asked. 'Has Minerva McGonagall solved any problems you had, bullying or otherwise?' there was a shake of heads from every person in Gryffindor. 'You are a disgrace to Gryffindor, you are no help and should be removed as the head of house so somebody useful can actually make a difference. You know how the Slytherin's bully all students and you have done nothing, Good day to you.'

Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down leaving the Hall stunned, no one had ever talked to a Professor like that, let alone McGonagall.

Everyone was shocked that Harry had to personally summon the food from the kitchens, he dug in and everyone else slowly regained their senses, he ate carefully and slowly while Ron ate like a man possessed and messed all over his robes.

'Going to need to fix that.' He said adding another compulsion charm and Ron began cleaning himself up and Harry left the hall as soon as Dumbledore was about to start his announcements.

The next morning Harry sat by his plate eating as the mail came in and he got his own edition of his magazine and smiled at the article he wrote yesterday.

**Hogwarts Professors**

**Yesterday Mr Potter was assaulted by Draco Malfoy, Harry took them out of the fight as was his right to defend himself when Malfoy shot a Diffindo spell that would have killed if it found it's mark. Minerva McGonagall approached boy and confronted him after she had no evidence.**

**Quote: 'Who did you question? Only Malfoy or anyone else? Did you ask Hermione or Ron or Neville or even Luna, did you think to ask a person who actually has more than two brain cells at what happened? NO, you didn't because you took the word of Snape and Dumbledore without asking yourself, 'What if they are wrong.' You blindly follow Albus and never help any of your students because he tells you he has taken care of it.'**

'**Has Minerva McGonagall solved any problems you had, bullying or otherwise?' there was a shake of heads from every person in Gryffindor. 'You are a disgrace to Gryffindor, you are no help and should be removed as the head of house so somebody useful can actually make a difference. You know how the Slytherin's bully all students and you have done nothing, Good day to you.'**

**Mr Potter has showed that although Minerva McGonagall, a wonderful and brilliant Transfiguration teacher, is unfit to take care of students problems, much less be the Head of any house. I move that she should be removed and a new Head of House be put in.**

**Severus Snape is another example, while being a genius Potion Master, he has no patience or sympathy for students if they do not learn fast enough. He is the best potions master in the continent of Europe but should be replaced, he clearly favors his own house while taking points from Gryffindor for and I quote, 'Asking Questions, Not asking questions, breathing too loud.'**

**Another waste of time is Sybil Trelawney, although acclaimed to be a 'seer' she has predicted Mister Potter's death over three hundred times in the previous year and he is still with us. She makes her students uncomfortable in her classroom by making it smell of incense and sweltering hot which is completely unprofessional.**

**Professor Binns has the ability to put everyone in his History of Magic class, a ghost teaching a subject at Hogwarts. Has anyone ever told the man he was dead and has Dumbledore considered hiring a new teacher or is Dumbledore too lazy and cheap.**

**All three should be re-evaluated for the teaching posts they hold and only reintegrated once passed with top scores. I have received correspondence from the board of Governors agreeing with me and haven decided to take action. Binns should be dismissed and a proper History of Magic teacher hired.**

**They have stated that Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney be taken off school grounds, re-evaluated and reinstated with an Auror with them at all time if that happens.**

**Storm Reaper**

Harry pulled out the piece of parchment he got yesterday and read it for his friends.

**Mr Potter, following are your exam scores for Arithmacy and Ancient Runes.**

**Arithmacy – 95%**

**Ancient Runes – 97%**

**The professors would happily accept you into their classes.**

'What do we have first?' Harry wondered aloud and looked at his schedule for today. 'Double Potions then Double DADA.'

'Harry, Ron let's go. The bells about to ring.' Hermione said halfway to the door.

Harry stood up slowly and rotated his shoulders a bit, they were hurting for some reason since the Inheritance test. Walking he quickly caught up with Hermione in the dungeons.

Snape whipped into the class with his cloak billowing behind him and set them to work with a nasty sneer. 'Wit-Sharpening Potion.' Harry read and began chopping his rat spleens.

Harry set out two potions and began working on the first with the original recipe and after he set it to simmer he began on the one where he varieted on the potion during the summer. Snape was thankfully at the back of the class and didn't notice what Harry was doing until the very end of the lesson.

'What are you doing Potter?' Snape sneered at him.

'I created a variation of the potion over the summer Professor and I have just proved it's success.' Harry said bottling both potions and added the rest of his variation to vials he had in his cloak.

'Well Potter, if it is a success as you say, care top demonstrate for us?' Snape said smirking and it dropped a little when Harry went to the front of the class.

Harry opened one of the vials and downed it once and pulled out a book he closed a minute later. 'This book was made, bound and covered in the year 1985 on July seventh, the stitching was done by Marvaldo Gustaff and was written by Severus Snape under the guise of Marthila Hingling. Furthermore there are several potions that have been made obsolete by modern discoveries and advancements in potions today.'

Snape looked shocked and everyone walked out of class as the bell rang and the four of them, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry went off to DADA.

'Skill, Experience and CONSTAN VIGILANCE, is what is required to battle the Dark Arts.' Mad Eye Moody said to his class and wrote on the board. 'Who can tell me what the Unforgivables are?'

Hermione put her hand in the air but Harry shot off immediately. 'The Unforgivables are three curses that will give you a life visit in Azkaban, they are Unforgivable because the Cruciatus Curse causes the person hit with it to suffer extreme bodily pain, the Imperious that enslaves a person and binds them to your will and the Killing Curse, instantly kills the first living being or person it hits.'

Hermione and the rest of the class looked awestruck at Harry who just shrugged. 'Very good Mr Potter, fifty points to Gryffindor.' Moody said and demonstrated the spells to the class.

'Now it is my job to teach you how to defend against Dark Spells and monsters. I will teach you how to throw off the Imperious Curse today and I will make sure each and everyone of you will be prepared should you find yourself on the wrong side of a wand.'

The next ten minutes was funny, Moody made Hannah act like a chicken, Dean lick Malfoy and made Ron play with a spider and screamed when the curse was lifted. 'Potter.' Moody said and stood in front of the class and leaned against Moody's desk.

'Imperio.' Moody said and the spell hit Harry in the chest.

'_Jump on the desk.'_ A soothing voice called out and Harry felt in total bliss before. 

'_Fuck you.'_ He said and the feeling and the voice disappeared and he was staring at an awestruck Moody.

'Yes sir?' Harry asked.

'Were you even affected by it Potter?' Moody asked his face in awe while his wonky eyes was spinning around crazily.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry said. 'I don't think so sir.'

'Let's try again Potter.' Moody said and cast the spell again.

'_Jump on the desk._ A voice called out in oblivion again.

Thinking Harry made his voice smooth and sultry. _'You jump on the desk.' _

Harry looked at his teacher that was now jumping up and down on his desk. Half the class was shocked into silence while the other half roared with laughter. _'Throw your hip flask out the window.'_ Harry said out loud and everyone heard him.

Moody somewhat reluctantly grabbed the flask and threw it out of a closed window when an open one was right beside it.

Harry was laughing with everyone else now as he made Moody do things an auror would never be caught dead doing for the next half hour until. 'What's he doing?' Ron asked looking at their teacher who was now foam at the mouth and writhing on the floor.

'Harry he changing.' Hermione said kneeling in front of him. 'He's been taking Polyjuice.'

'Everyone back.' Harry yelled and trained his new wand on the man.

The class scattered to the back off the class and stood back cowering. Ron and Hermione joined on either side of him with Neville and Luna. 'Who do you think it is?' Harry whispered as the body began to change.

'Don't know, probably a Death Eater.' Neville said his wand tip slightly glowing.

'Crouch.' Harry said stunning the man who had finished transforming. 'I knew it, this is Crouch's son.'

'What are we going to do?' Hermione asked looking at Harry.

'You and Ron make sure no one, especially Dumbledore knows what happened. Obliviate them if need be.' Harry said and his school robes changed to his robes in black and Neville and Luna did the same. Harry knelt down next to Crouch and grabbed the mans arm before portkeying them to Augusta's office.

'Drear, Shadow, Moon. What's wrong?' she said standing up.

'Crouch is.' Harry said and propped the man up on a chair. 'Crouch junior Polyjuiced himself to be Mad Eye Moody. Crouch sneaked his son into the Quidditch cup and I'll bet he order Winky to keep him in the stadium.'

'What, when did this happen?' she asked standing up.

'Today during our defense lesson, he subjected everyone to the Imperious curse under the guise of teaching us how to protect against it.' Neville said leaning against the wall.

'Harry managed to turn the spell around and controlled Moody for a half hour, that's when he turned back.' Luna said sitting down on a chair.

'I bet he broke the man out of prison, but then that raises a question. Who did the Azkaban guards bury?' Augusta said raising an eyebrow.

'His trial is tomorrow, Sirius will be freed afterwards. No matter what Fudge says.' Harry said anger and relief on his face. 'We should get back, Rona and Hermione can only do so much.'

Augusta nodded and Harry portkeyed them back to the Defense room. 'Harry, where were you three?' Ron asked as they barred the door to keep everyone inside.

'SILENCE.' Harry roared and everyone running around stopped. 'Everything will be explained in next week's Prophet, you will not tell anyone about this until then.'

Everyone nodded in silence before he opened the door and they all filed out. 'Let's find Mad Eye.' Harry said and pulled out the Marauders map.

They walked into the mans office and looked around and saw nothing. Harry looked at the map and it showed Mad Eye in the corner of the room. 'The trunk.' Harry said and kneeled before it.

Placing his hand on the trunk the lids opened one by one. Checking the last one he found a ladder and a man missing a leg and an eye laying at the bottom of the trunk.

'Hey, you okay?' Harry called down waking the man.

'uh, who's there, Potter, that you?' Moody growled.

'Yes Moody, I'm going to bring you up.' Harry yelled back and with a wave of his hand Moody was floating up out of the trunk. 'Are you okay sir?'

'Fine, just a little hungry.' Mad Eye said.

'Here, it's a strengthening potion.' Harry said giving it to the man.

'Tastes sweet.' Moody said downing it. 'Should be bitter.'

'Variation recipe I made, twice as effective and remove's some minor pain as well.' Harry said and lifted the man up. 'You good?'

'Yea.' Moody said and took a step.

'Think you can teach for a week or should I find someone to take over?' Harry asked and closed the trunk.

'Think I can do it, what about Dumbledore?' Moody said sitting on his desk in the room. 'Won't he need to know?'

'No, he should be in Azkaban for what he's done, and I plan to put him there.' Harry growled scaring Ron and Hermione. 'I won't hurt you two.'

They relaxed slightly and they went out after making sure Moody was okay once more. They thankfully stayed quiet until they made it to the Great Lake. 'What was that Harry?' Hermione asked looking at him.

'Sit down, this is a long story.' Harry said sitting on a piece of grass. 'Last year I had enough of Dumbledore's manipulation on my life, I decided to take charge. I went to Gringott's and claimed my Inheritances and became emancipated by the trees of life, death and souls. This is a secret and Dumbledore can't know. I found he put major blocks on me and my magic.'

Hermione gasped at this and Ron swore. 'I survived the Dursleys thanks to Dobby, he also found me another two house elves that help me.' He said. 'I can't tell you much more right now.'

'Oh Harry.' Hermione said sobbing and pulled him into a hug. Harry returned the hug and pulled back sharply after a few seconds.


End file.
